The Last One to Know
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: When Haru and Elie finally realize their feelings for each other, what happens when Musica comes into the picture? [Hiatus!]
1. Default Chapter

**Feel The Wind..**.

This is my first fiction ever, so I hope all you guys and gals out there like it! giggles

I'll also put song fictions galore! So be nice, because it's my first! Here's chappie #1.

Disclaimer: I'm too young to own anything. (That's what the law says!)

_We're going to set out for the next city now. Haru said that there were rumors about the next Rave Stone. I can't wait!_ _It's so much fun riding with Haru on the motorcycle!_ _Griff and Plue are always there for me too... _

**Sweet Sixteen - Hilary Duff**

_**Today I'm gonna ride away**_

_**And feel the sun throughout my hair**_

_**Finally free to be who I wanna be **_

_**Who that is, I don't really care... **_

_This will be great! I wonder what the city's called. Guess I should have paid more attention to what Haru had said... But I couldn't! Last night's sky was so beautiful! And I could have sworn that I saw a shooting star! _

'_**Cuz I've got friends who love me**_

_**Blue skies are above me**_

_**My blonde hair is everywhere **_

_**Sweet sixteen **_

_**Gonna spread my wings**_

_**sweet sixteen**_

_**It's my chance to shine**_

_**sweet sixteen**_

_**Discovering**_

_**sweet sixteen**_

_**So much more to life**_

_**sweet sixteen **_

_I know we'll find more than just Rave in the next city! We always do! Friends, stories, relationships..._

_**Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance**_

_**Radio is blastin' and the top is down**_

_**There ain't nothin' in my way**_

'_**Cept the traffic of L.A.**_

_**And I've got friends who love me**_

_**Bright stars shine above me**_

_**My blonde hair is everywhere **_

_I always felt that Haru and I would become great friends... but... sometimes...he makes my heart skip a beat... and I like how it feels..._

_**I wanna know what it feels like**_

_**I need to see it from the inside**_

_**I can taste a bit of what I will find**_

_**So much more to life**_

_**Sweet Sixteen **_

So, did you like it? Well, that was short, but it's not the end. I promise you guys that they'll be a few more chapters, becuse we haven't gotten into the love story, the fighting, the cheating, blah blah blah...


	2. Starry Night

Feel The Wind...

Disclaimer: I just wish that I owned all of this, but alas, I own nothing.

Oh, don't worry, I won't put any more Hilary Duff songs. I know I've put a lot in these chapters.

This is the night before chapter 1.

It was late that night. They were resting in a clearing not too off from a small forest. They could see the next city just off in the distance. And the sea called out to her.

"Haru..." Elie complained.

"Hmmm?" Haru was drifting to sleep.

"Wake up...we should go into the tent...It's getting cold now..."

Elie was bent over Haru, who was sitting up against a nearby tree.

"Gggnnrrr...", Haru grumbled.

He opened his eyes to meet Elie's big brown ones.

"..." Haru felt his body heat up. blush, blush. Elie got up, satisfied that he was at least partially awake, and skipped her way to the tent. Haru slowly picked himself up. He stretched his arms, and looked up into the starry night sky.

Elie always made his heart skip two beats. (Maybe if he looked at her for too long, he'd kill himself. Ha Ha) He let out a tired sigh. He felt so confused about his feelings for Elie...

But he didn't want to think about this now...Haru walked to the tent- (complete with a space for sleeping bags and an extra room at the back for a place to change, put your stuff, whatever you want.)

He found Elie laying out sleeping bags with Griff and Plue. They didn't notice him. Elie a gave a huge pink -cheeked smile and grabbed for Haru's blue sleeping bag first.

Plue gave a whimper and stomped off the scene.

Elie held up his sleeping bag. There was music playing. Griff had turned on the radio to drown out Plue's complaining.

**Come Clean : Hilary Duff**

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away my sanity_

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_,cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning..._

"Mmmm..." Elie smelled Haru's sleeping bag. Haru gave a sweatdrop and nearly fell to the floor. But he kept his cool.

After all, he was spying- and the first rule was to be quiet.. Or, if you got caught, act like you "didn't do nothin'."

Elie laughed. "Haru..." She blushed at his name. Griff didn't look very happy... She closed her eyes. " You're so spicy, Haru," She giggled at herself.

Sometimes I feel...when I think back to when I first met Haru... I don't know... I feel so loved... so fond... like I...have a family...even while I search for my memories about my real family... it's a nice feeling...

Haru left the tent. "Elie...I..." Elie's sweet name ran through his head. Her cheeks flushed scarlet-ruby at his name... No. Just his hopeful imagination. But wait, he thought to himself, my sister always said to follow your heart. And I think that its saying, that I might be in love with my closest friend... I'm not sure. The heart will never lie to you.

Haru sighed. Yeah, like that was enough to relieve him of all that stress... He was so confused. Yet, he wasn't...

Haru just brushed off those thoughts. 'Better tell Elie that we're leaving tomorrow...

He looked up at the night sky. And he could of sworn that he saw a shooting star.

So, did you like it? Please review! Wow, two songs in one chappie. This will be one hell of a musical...


	3. Musical Hearts

**_Feel The Wind _**

**Disclaimer**: It's about time that I wrote this... It's the longest chapter ever! And Musica finally comes in! It's a miracle!

Oh, almst forgot, I don't own Rave Master! Hope you like this story!

"Hey, Elie." Haru poked his head through the tent.

"Sup, Haru." Elie replied. She sounded a little tired...

Elie wore one of those long T shirts, and it fit her so that you couldn't see the pink shorts that she wore underneath.

Haru just stood there and stared at her legs. (No! What are you doing? Wake up!)

Elie noticed him. She covered her face with her hand in a tired fashion to cover her embarassment. She walked over to where Plue was eating his lollopop. (CAVITIES) and took a seat. She could find nothing of interest here, so she tuned the radio.

Haru felt like an idiot. He'd upset Elie. He mentally slapped himself at least seven times, I'd say. Haru didn't bother to change his clothes. He just took of his jacket, set down his sword, and layed down in to the sleeping bag. He didn't look up.

Elie looked away. Griff came out of the little changing room with a blue and white stripped night cap. It was touched with a cresent shaped moon on the top. He had a book in his hand.

"Good night, Sir Plue! I'll be doing a little reading." Griff said.

He flicked on a little lamp in the corner. The main light hanging from the top of the tent turned off. (This tent is the size of a good sized bedroom... Think portable hotel room.)

Elie shifted in her sleeping bag. Haru hadn't noticed her lay down next to him. The radio was off and Plue was asleep. 'Wow, I sure do miss alot...' Haru thought. 'I was so dense to Elie, just now...' He trailed off in his thoughts.

"Elie?" Haru asked.

"Yeah?" It sounded like he had waken her up.

"I'm sorry..." He was quick to aplogise.

"Alright." Haru couldn't tell if that meant that she had forgiven him.

There was a pause. Hours ticked by.

Actually, five seconds. But they could see Griff floating by in the dim light.

"It's cold, Haru."

"It's not that cold, Elie."

Elie got up. And whipped out the book Griff was reading. "My survival guide says that I should get to warmth immidiately" Elie pretended to sound urgent. Maybe Haru would return to his old naive, happy self...

But he just turned slightly, and grumbled, "That's hypothermia, Elie."

"What?" Elie asked.

"Hypo, as in dropping, and thermia, as in heat. It's greek, or latin, alright? HYPOTHERMIA. Dropping body heat, Elie." He was agitated, but more upset than anything. Mad at himself.

"...Oh." Elie gave up and walked over to her sleeping bag. Disapointed.

"But I'm still cold, Haru- chan."

**Quiet. **_Haru chan? What was that? Idiot! _**More Quiet. **

"Then move your sleeping bag closer to mine, is all." Haru said. "Elie chan."

Elie couldn't see his expression in the light. She did what he suggested, though. That was just...

For a while, they were back to back.

"Hey, Haru chan?"

"Yeah, Elie chan?"

"We sound lame..."

"I know."

"Good night, Haru chan."

"Good night, Elie chan."

* * *

The next morning, Haru found himself sprawled over something squishy, mushy, slimey... Griff! 

"Griff! Sorry, buddy"

Griff was still sleeping. He floated away.

Haru sat up and yawned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Griff, where's Plue and Elie?"

Griff replied dreamily"Miss Elie is taking a shower in the makeshift shower outside. Sir Plue is making breakfast..."

"Thanks Griff. Sorry 'bout that, though..."

Haru grabbed his toothbrush, a towel, and some clothes, and headed for the makeshift bathroom. (DID YOU NOT HEAR GRIFF, HARU? ELIE IS IN THERE!)

If you have any questions, I'll tell you the layout of this little bathroom. It's behind the tent, and looks like a white square tent.

Itself. Inside, there is a makeshift shower and a sink. There is a curtain around the shower, but the top of the tent is open. Any questions?

Haru walked with his things over to the bathroom tent. He stepprd inside. Elie was in the shower. Haru walked over to the sink.

"Elie?" Haru asked.

"Huh! Oh! Haru chan! Good morning." She was actually thinking: Don't you knock?

Haru could see her shadow figure from behind the cutrain.

"Sorry, Elie" Haru fumbled.

"It's okay! Come to brush" Her voice was muffled by the water.

"Oh! Yeah."

"You can. The sink and shower use separate water tanks." Elie said.

"Right." Elie listened to Haru's brushing.

"Hey, Haru! Hand me my towel, would ya?"

"If na ere."

"Huh?"

"If na ere."

"Me no speak Haru. Use English, please."

Haru spit toothpaste into the sink.

"Elie! It's not here."

"Oh. Would you go get it for me, then, Haru? I'm afraid I forgot it?"

"Sure." He had no choice. Elie was giving him the puppy dog eyes while she peeked through the shower curtain.

"Oh, man! I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh!" Haru frantically waved his hands in front of him.

He ran out of the tent to get Elie's towel for her.

"Hey, Griff. What's up" Haru spotted the little blue bug/ rat/ fish /whatever - else - its - been - called.

"Besides you, that is..." Haru mumbled.

You all know Griff floats in his sleep, right?

Haru grabbed Elie's towel and ran back to the other tent out there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Elie...WWAAAHHH!"

Haru slid on a small puddle of water. He tried to grab onto something, but he grabbed the shower curtain.

Plink. Plink. Plink.

The curtain tore slightly while he tried to steady up.

Plink. Plink. Plink.

It stopped. It didn't fall. But Haru was dangerously close to where Elie's head happened to be peeping from.

So close. Haru thought.

So close. Elie thought.

They stared into each other's eyes. Afraid to move. Afraid to do what kept running through their minds...

"Thanks for the towel, Haru."

She gently took the fluffy white towel from him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked away and she closed the curtain all the way. At least, what was left of it, anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Plue, What up" Haru asked. 

Plue gave a whimper. Haru and Plue were by a propane tank stove out front making breakfast. Plue was still cooking by the time Haru had finished his shower, that Haru figured that he needed a little help.

"Pllluuuu..."

"Hey, Plue, you know that you put candy in the pancakes, right?"

"Hi, guys!"

Elie walked out of the main tent. She wore a blue mini skirt, just like always, but it had school girl pleats in it. She wore a tank top that matched, with the Heart Kruez ( Or Kruez Heart, however, it says its her favorite name brand in the manga, 1. I'm too lazy to go and check, I'm sorry...)

"Hi, there, Elie. I hope you like candy in your pancakes!" Haru laughed at Plue.

Elie gave a smile. They were both still a uncomfortable around each other, because of before.

_I wanted... I should have... he must hate me. I feel terrible_.

Haru noticed she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Elie, I'm going to wake up Griff. 'Bout time he got up! You can help yourself to some candy pancakes, if you like." Haru said quickly.

"Sure thing, Haru." Elie looked down at her feet.

Haru walked past her and whispered a quick, "I'm Sorry." into her ear.

Plue scampered behind.

Elie gasped slightly and her eyes widened a little. She felt ashamed.

Elie stood alone. On the propane stove, there was a pan with golden brown pancakes. There were bits of candy broken up and placed inside. Next to the tank, there was a table, and two long benches, like a picnic table. There were hundreds - well, not really - of panckes, piled on plates, all over the table.

"So, that's why he took so long... Hey!" Elie thought to herself,"Where'd all the pancake mix come from?"

Elie's thoughts opf pancakes were interupted by a smooth and deep voice in front of her..

"What's up, Elie? Besides you having your head in the clouds over there."

"Musica!"

Elie ran towards Musica, her arms in the air, ready to capture him in them.

Musica smiled. In fact, he laughed. Elie looked like a chlid. _Just as cute, too. _His subconcious said. _Whoa! Where did that come from? _

As Elie ran towards him, her shoe (Which is very adorable and expensive and perfect) caught on a rock. (Oh no! Sorry, I'll stop now!) and she fell into Musica.

He broke her fall... but he was holding her across the waist... her around his neck... in an accidental kiss.

They both stood wide eyed at each other. What the heck just happened? was the only thing going through their minds. Well, not for Musica, that is.

* * *

"Griff! Get up already! I mean down! Whatever! Fine. Wake down, or something, but just stop sleeping" 

Haru was having a hell of a time getting Griff up.

"I'm not giving up. You'll wake up even if it's the last thing I do!"

And that seemed pretty likely. Griff seems like a light sleeper, cause he floats and all... but as you can see...

* * *

Neither dared to move.There were many reasons for this, too. 

It was a light kiss, they closed their eyes as it deepened. Elie felt her body heat up - it showed by the deep scarlet blush on her face.

Musica backed off first.

"Oh! Musica... I- I'm so sorry" Elie was a little dumdfounded.

"It's okay, Elie! You, know, Elie, you should fall more often..." Musica added.

They leaned closer.

Elie felt something strange behind her, and turned around suddenly.

The Rave was glowing.

A blue stream of light. It peirced through to her heart from the sword. The Ten Powers sword was leaning up on the main tent.

Elie was shocked. She touched the light with her fingertips, and she felt her heart break.

Musica spoke first. "Elie, the Rave.."

"I know! I don't understand..." she trailed off, unsure of herself.

" Haru fought alot of battles" Musica explained"and so the Rave has kind of become a part of him. His soul. His heart."

"Elie" Musica continued. "...his heart."

Elie didn't know what to do. So afraid. So confused.

_**This Love - Maroon 5**_

_**I was so high I did not recognize**_

_**The fire burning in her eyes**_

_**The chaos that controlled my mind**_

_**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**_

_**Never to return again**_

_**But always in my heart**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**I tried my best to feed her appetite**_

_**Keep her coming every night**_

_**So hard to keep her satisfied**_

_**Kept playing love like it was just a game**_

_**Pretending to feel the same**_

_**Then turn around and leave again**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**I'll fix these broken things**_

_**Repair your broken wings**_

_**And make sure everything's alright**_

_**(it's alright, it's alright)**_

_**My pressure on your hips**_

_**Sinking my fingertips**_

_**Every into inch of you**_

_**Cause I know that's what you want me to do**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**Her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**And I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**Her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**And she said goodbye too many times before**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**My heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

They tried everything to make the light go away. It grew stronger whenever Musica went near it. Elie took the shining Rave Stone out of the sword and held it up to her heart. It stopped to their releif. 'Bout time, too.

"Hey, Musica, thanks! How did you know that it would work?" Elie asked enthusiastically.

"In my training as a Silver Claimer."

But he said nothing else. Elie guessed it was a sensitive topic... and also guessed to leave it alone.

Elie turned around. "Hey, Musica, that... that kiss... I..."

"It's alright, Ell." Musica looked to the sky.

"Musica? Want some breakfast?"

"Of coure!"

They picked the candy out and practiced throwing it into a cup for a while. Elie got mad and nearly shot the picnic table with her tonfa guns. Musica had to stop her God knows how. And Haru watched from the tent. When he walked out to say hi to Musica, only Elie saw the hurt in his eyes. But how would she explain to the both of them? She'd break Musica's heart, but that day, when they first met, he actually noted that she was...maybe...with Haru... he'd understand. But Haru...

Elie bit her lip. And she looked into Musica's eyes... she felt that she would drown in them... and Haru's eyes... she looked back into them... they were frozen.

**Wow! That was fun! So much drama! I hope you liked it as much as I did! Tell me what you think! **


	4. It's Not Like Them

**Feel The Wind **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, so you can't sue!

I'm so sorry! It took me this long to update because... I have no excuse. I had started earlier, but I lost the draft, so I spent two hours searching for loose sheets of paper hiding somewhere behind my television. How pathetic. Also, someone left me a very rude review for my Pokemon story, so one of these days, I'll give a rant on flames. Don't express your hate in a way that it'll hurt someone! I stayed up all night thinking about that review. But I never remove reviews; I promised, so it will be there for all to look at. Now on with the story!

* * *

Today our group would leave for the next city in search of Rave.

"Can't we just go, already?" Musica was getting bored in the hot sun.

"We only have the tents left to take down, Musical." Griff in formed.

Haru heard Elie giggle in the background. Harumph

After breakfast, our group packed up and headed to the next city. Just as planned.

Musica was making faces at Griff while he had his back turned. Elie giggled. Haru scowled. What were they? Junior High kids?

It felt strange between the three. It wouldn't seem like that by the way they were acting, though. But Elie felt the tension. On the way to the city, Elie sat between Musica and Haru. No one started a conversation.

_This'll be a long trip... _Elie thought. _It just can't go on like this. They don't even have to talk. They could just look at each other. Why won't they? _Elie felt hot tears coming on. _Maybe I can shoot some sense into them with my tonfa blasters. _

_What happened...? _Haru thought. _Elie and Musica... but I thought that... I waited too long to tell her? But its too late now. I'll break her heart. I promised... Our promise... _Haru looked at the road as it sped away under the wheels.

_Oh, this is fabulous. Well, first off, Haru and Elie are supposed to be together. This must be hard for her... But, Haru, I'm not giving up Elie without a fight. And it doesn't matter which one of you that challenge comes from. _Musica glanced at Elie, who stared blankly at a scuff mark on her shoe. She was frowning. It looked at if she were doing her best to hide it.

"Well, this is boring! Let's play a game." Elie announced. Her voice shook.

It was silent. Then, "Truth or dare, Elie."

Well, Haru was quick to start. His voice was hard.

"B..bu... but Haru, I - " Elie began.

Truth or dare, Elie." Haru's voice showed annoyance. Elie studied his face. It was blank.

"Haru, what's the matter with you?" Elie was concerned, but when she got no answer, but an exhale of breath, she looked truly upset.

Musica raised an eyebrow. This was going to be very interesting...

"Fine." Elie sat back. "Dare. Maybe that's what you wre hoping for?" Elie had no idea what she meant by that.

"When we get to the city, I dare you, and Musica, to... to... forget it! Do it right now! Kissss." Haru hissed out the word.

"What?... hey!... You dared me, not Musica...so..." Elie didn't know what to say. But she knew it was coming. This wasn't like Haru Glory. This was probanly some evil mind puppet, or something.

"No, Elie, I want to see something." Haru though he had replied simply.

_I brought this on myself? _"Haru, you know, you're being a baby." Elie brought up.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW !" Haru screamed. He knew very well that he was over - reacting. He just really wanted to get his point out. This whole situation was just so... dense?

Elie gasped. "That was a mistake, Haru. Why? I don't know. Just cut it out!"

Musica was obviously not going to be a part of this conversation.

It was a long, quiet ride, since Elie made her little retortion. They were in the city, and booked four rooms in the nicest hotel, just for the night. Griff and Tachimo were out, they wanted toisit a friend for a while. Why Plue had his own room, ask Haru. But he'll probably be too pissed to answer any of your questions.

That Dare had been bothering Elie. Like an itch - no a burn - that wouldn't heal, and someone kept poking you with a stick. "Do it right now. Kiss." Haru's voice echoed through her head. Haru... I think I'm in love with -

There was a knock on the door. "Oh... come on in..." Elie distractedly bit her lip.

Musica came in looking concerned.

"Hey... Musica..." Elie sat on her bed, looking out of the window.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" Musica asked her. She seemed startled by it.

"...Uh... I don't know what you mean." She got up and walked past where he was standing. Musica closed the door. And locked it. Elie didn't notice.

Elie faced the wall, examining the apricot clored paint, as if watching TV. Staring, but not interested. Too much.

She tensed up as she heard him walk over to her. Cornered. Like an ant on the sidewalk, somehow, before you step on it.

"What's up with Haru, Elie? He's not himself." Musica whispered. There was no use talking loudly. They were so close, anyway... Elie still faced the wall. She let out a stifled "Oh!" but she knew she couldn't get away. She felt him right there... Elie was afraid... _ Musica's my friend, and he'd never hurt me. Right? _Her conscience left her hanging...

"Musica...he's fine." Elie closed her eyes. She did that whenever she lied. She didn't strike Musica as the type to lie. Especially about someone's feelings.

"Stop lying. Haru's not like that." Musica does not give up without at least one battle, right?

"Yes he is, whenever he's upset!" Elie shouted. Wrong.

Musica sighed. Her didn't want to talk to the back of her head. He turned around. But didn't take a step. Back to back. They got ready to shoot.

"Elie, I'm guessing the three of us don't have the same feelings." Musica stated.

Elie turned around. So gullible. She was about to say something, but she barely got the chance to open her mouth. Musica had turned around and pulled her hard against him. She wanted him to let go, but she didn't struggle. She closed her eyes as he slowly lifted her chin, and brought his lips to hers. And then...

"Hey, what! Ugh!" Elie was trying her best to sound disgusted, but th deep blush on her face wasn't helping the least bit.

Musica smirked.

"That wasn't like last time. You - " Elie didn't finish. She blushed even more as she remembered how she felt her mouth tingle inside during the kiss.

"Just tell Haru we did his dare, and that maybe, you do, or don't feel the same. You fill in that part." He said.

That sentence had changed her giddy mood. He had been listening!

"Oh, Eli..." Musica began. But he backed away and changed his mind, "You know you liked it."

"Musica... do we feel the same way about each other? Or... or do we... are we only doing this for each other?"

He sighed again. "That's dumb. Can't you tell, and besides, sometimes you just have to wait for the person you love to figure out how to love you back."

"That's so unlike you." Elie said softly.

"Worked with Melodia." Musica said, and he opened the door. Elie noticed that he had locked it before. Her heart sped up. Her blush didn't go away too soon. She imagined why he would have locked it, and slowly watched him leave.

"Great. Just... I don't know how either of them feel. Maybe I'm not being open enough. I don't... can't choose! This is so stupid!" Elie sat on the bed and through her pillow at the door.

"What'd he kiss me for? Damn. Ugh! Know what? He's got me swearing, too." Elie turned off the lights; her lips still had the strangest feeling... lust?... or maybe, she thought in the back of her mind... betrayal.

* * *

So? What do you think? Did he kiss her out of love? Or to test her of her love? Dunno?Well, sorry, but that's it for now! Next chapter, we encounter Haru! I'm sorry that it was so short. I had to cut it out of chapter three, cause that would have been way too long for my likikg. Sorry! I really hoped you liked it. Tell me what I should change if you didn't. If you flame me, then... I'll start crying again. Sayonara! 


	5. Deep Forest, Deep Emotions

**Feel The Wind**

This update was really fast! Well, compared to last time anyway. I only got a couple of reviews. I'm starting to think that you guys don't care about me! (Dead Silence.) Hmmm. I'll put you guys through pain and make Elie and Musica together... that won't seem too right...But I care, so tell me what you guys want through reviews. It helps a lot in the way that the story should go. Okies? Let's Rave on! (huggles)

**Disclaimer: **Grrr. (Special Seto Kaiba Scowl) I don't own Rave Master. Fine I said it. Can we just move on now?

* * *

Elie woke up that morning with a terrible feeling. Her whole mood was uside down. Elie  
was always happy and supportive; she always tried her best to be there for her friends. All of her happy attitudes made everyone feel so welcome to her... it bellied the saddness inside, and that lonely feeling of having no past.

She drew back the curtains after a while, she'd taken a cold shower to get rid of her sleepiness. It was raining outside.

Elie met Haru, Musica, and Plue down at breakfast. It was awfully quiet.

"Good Morning, Elie..." Haru didn't look up.

"How'd you sleep, Elie?" Musica seemed... quiet. Not his usual "I'm cool, important and irresistable, deal with it" kind of air.

"Good Morning, guys. It was fine Musica, thank you." Elie replied slowly.

"Puuuuuuuun." Plue had a sucker in his mouth.

"Mornin' Plue!" Elie smiled.

As she sat down, Elie noticed that they were the only ones there. Musica and Haru sat on opposite ends of the table.

She sat exactly at the middle. Right next to Plue. It seemed he didn't want to be a part of the nonsense. He looked at her with worry.

"I know, Plue..." She looked into space.

"Haru, do you anything more about this Rave stone that's supposed to be here?" Elie asked after they checked out ofn the hotel.

"No, I thought we'd ask around today." he replied with a rare smile.

"That's wasting time..." Musica said into the air as they strolled down the avenue.

"Griff's at Bob - Somethng's house?" Elie questioned.

"Guess so." he said blankly. Haru turned the corner, his back to them.

He left Elie open - mouthed. That was rude!

Musica followed the route that Haru took. "C'mon, Elie! If we loose him, I'll get into trouble!"

Elie followed. She also frowned. "How's that?"

"...I'm sure you'll have a use for those Tonfa Blasters..."

Why does he keep pishing me inyo Haru? Is there something I'm not getting? Or is he supposed to be testing me?

Later that day, after talking to countless people, they were led to a path from the back of the longest park in the city. It was supposed to lead to a shrine. It was only legend, urban legend. But they decided to check it out. Musica wasn't happy about "walking through a tiny forest on the outskirts of a park to get to the shrine that never existed."

But that's exactly what they ended up doing.

Musica dragged behind. Haru led. Elie glanced back to MUsica. He gave her a "You know you wanna" look towards Haru. She bit her lip. She still had no clue what he was getting at, but she trudged over to Haru.

"Hey..."

"...Hi, Elie..." he said.

"Want to talk?" She pressed on.

"Whatever you want."

"Sure...ok. Ummm." She searched for the right words. She knew MUsica would hear her.

"Let's stop." She walked off the path a little. They followed close behind. They found a very convienently located clearing.

Elie sat down on a tree stump. She glanced uneasily at Musica.

"Alright...I see...I'll be wayyy over here. I'll meet you where the shrine that doesn't exist is supposed to be. End of the path, right? See ya." He pointed at the road, grabbed his belongings and left. But not without a sigh, and a glance at Haru. Elie couldn't read it.

"So..." Elie looked away. Since when was it so hard between them?

"...You and Musica?" Haru brought up.

Elie looked at him.What's wrong with... It's not what you think, I - "

"Then what is it?" You could hear the uncommon anger rising in his voice.

"I didn't realize how much I was hurting you! I'm sorry, Haru!"

"Well, its not okay, you know." he replied.

"It's been hard on me, too, Haru! It's not easy between you two!"

"Hard on you? It can't be! You know why? Because..." Haru's voice choked.

"Haru, how am I hurting you? What's going on here? I don't understand!"

She felt tears in her eyes. "Some male ego? Honestly tell me!"

There was a long pause as a breeze blew.

"Elie, I don't want to hurt our friendship any more... but... I...I think I love you... Elie!" It wasn't sudden, at least for them. They both knew. It was always like that.

"I know." But she couldn't say that she loved him back. At least, not yet. Not Yet. Because she still didn't understand. What they had said to each other hadn't sunk in as yet.

Elie closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder; she let the tears flow, as she felt him close his arms around her in a warm embrace.

* * *

Yay! Did you like it? What is Elie thinking? When will she tell Haru she loves him? Or is Musica holding her back? Review, please! Tell me what you think! 


	6. Red Silver

**_Feel The Wind..._**

**Oh dear Lord, you guys are going to kill me. I am so sorry. I've been going to these high school courses over the summer. I've had no time at all! I'm so sorry! I'll get on with the story, if half of you are still reading it...**

**Disclaimer: It's been over five months or something like that, but I still don't own Rave Master!**

**Please don't kill me for this chapter. Chapter six is a bit... well; you'll have to read it. Oh, and I just realized how much this story is stating to seem like the OVA of Fuushigi Yuugi. 'I'll never make Miaka cry!...' To some, it may seem a bit OOC for them, being how harsh this story is boiling up to. Musica seems mean here. I love Musica to pieces, he's in my top ten Bishonens list! But it comes into the plot. (I sound so strange here, don't I?) You have to hate what he's doing for it to work. I'm going to give it away if I keep doing this, eh?...

* * *

**

"What took you guys so long? Anyway, the shrine is here. Isn't that great?"

Musica was sitting on his bag. Every bit of his sarcasm floated in the air.

Elie and Haru were very quiet, avoiding each other's gaze.

Musica stared at Elie. Something wasn't right. It was too obvious. He narrowed his eyes.

"...Elie?" He spoke up. Haru was not his concern at this moment.

Her eyes widened, he startled her. It was strange how his voice didn't sound like his own.

"Why don't you...ummm...take Plue for a walk? There were strawberries on the road here. " Musica wasn't lying. Nooo.

She got the hint and walked down the path with Plue. Maybe those two would end up knocking some sense into each other.

Haru still stared at the ground.

"...Glory." Musica circled him, his shoes leaving prints in the ground slowly. Haru watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Elie's acting a bit sad, isn't she?" He continued, getting to the point. There was no time to play. "Maybe you're pushing her too hard lately?"

"You don't know anything, Musica!"

"...Defensive, eh?" Musica said, "You don't stand a chance, Glory."

Haru shut his eyes, trembling.

Musica pressed on.

"I've been...spending more time with Elie, get to know her better - "

"You kissed her!"

Musica stopped walking. He smirked, and narrowed his eyes. He was heading for the win.

"Jealous? Oh, did I steal your girl? Maybe she just wanted front row seats to the Rave Boy?"

"Shut up Musica!" How could he play with Elie's feelings like that! Did he even know how she felt?

"Or maybe she's using you? She does need a way to her memories!"

"..." Haru couldn't say anything. Musica was messing with his brain. Elie would never do that.

"I'm done with you. Stay away from her." Musica whispered. "This was short. She doesn't need to know any of this ever happened."

"Well, I'm not!... I love her!"

"Good for you." Musica said with a monotone voice. It was cold.

It confused Haru. "Don't you... that's it? Why are you fighting for her?"

Musica sighed. "To mess around with her. It's fun."

(A/N: It's damn clear who's getting Elie's heart.)

That left Haru's mouth agape. It was the last thing he had ever expected.

"That's just disgusting! I'm not going to watch you mess with her heart! Why are you being so..."

"I never said I didn't love her. But she doesn't need the details."

"Elie's a lady, not your little toy."

"Don't you think I know that? Look, the truth is that Elie knows that you love her. She thinks I don't like her. She already has you. It'll be her instinct to want something more than she has. I'm in her reach." Musica replied. Haru didn't understand the least bit.

"So you don't love her? Whatever it is you're doing, it's not right."

'Just because it has to do with Elie. You think its wrong, Glory' Musica said in the back of his mind.

"No." Musica said. Haru wouldn't understand.

It started to rain. Thunder crashed.

"You're not making any sense."

"I don't have to." Musica didn't look at him.

The rain came down with a force. Lightening flashed. The rain hid his tears, as he turned from Musica.

Haru walked down the path, the same one Elie took. Musica wasn't like this. What's up with him?

* * *

Elie ran up the path, soaking wet. She carried Plue in her arms. He ate a juicy red strawberry. Hey, better than all the candy, right?... nah...

She got to the end of the road. And met face to face with Haru.

"...Elie, I need to speak with you."

"It's raining!"

"It's important!"

"Don't worry. I'll listen." She smiled. It seemed to hurt her. Inside out. He felt it.

"Musica's not himself." He looked away.

"I know... if you count in the sexual harassment." She mumbled. She wanted him to hear it. It just didn't seem right, though.

"What was that?" Haru glanced at her.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Her face flushed. Mainly from anger. Confusion was long gone.

Elie had been doing a lot of thinking: 'Haru was a guy. He'd never come out and tell me he'd love me just like that. But Haru is a lot more... understanding... Well; Musica might be rough, but he's definitely not that... disrespectful... wrong word. I'm scared to talk to Haru. But I'm facing Haru tonight.'

Elie didn't hear anything that Haru had told her. All she could do was watch as her emotions ate away at her soul. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. She felt flustered. The rain beat on her.

"Elie? Elie, are you listening to me?" Haru looked concerned. With all of his experience with Elie, he knew something was up.

Her face was flushed, tears mixing with rain water. Her clothes were soaked through. Plue jumped over to Haru as he caught her in his arms.

"Elie!"

She fell into inky blackness.

* * *

**Yay! It's Elie's POV now!**

When I woke up in the old shrine with Musica and Haru leaning over me, I knew thay hadn't forgiven each other, but at least they were speaking. Because being hated is not as terrible as being indifferent. That is purely inhuman.

But at least they're talking.

I really don't think I was sick. I think my heart was broken.

I was laying on a futon - mat on the floor of the shrine. I sneezed. Haru and Musica were now on the opposite wall sitting back to back, bickering about dust.

"Guys, my clothes are all wet."

I hadn't realized what I said until they both blushed.

"Oh, I didn't mean...that... but I guess that's going to... happen..."

Maybe I should shut up now. And then someone made a point of finishing my sentence.

"You have to... uhh... take them... off."

Musica.

Haru gave him a stern look, but nodded in my direction.

I sniffed. "It's cold."

It's funny how I stated the obvious. My heart was broken, not my brain.

"There's only one room in the shrine. We checked. There's no Rave stone. The city used it to draw attention to themselves. And no one could have possibly taken it. There's no place to guard it, anyway." Haru said. His voice was faltered.

"So where will I change!" I yelled. My voice controlled itself.

"Right here." Musica said simply.

I was taken back by his harshness, but I was feeling terrible. I admit. I was sick. But I got up and went over to the corner, as Haru handed me his shirt.

"Sorry, it's all we have right now. It's damp, though. Not wet..."

"Thanks..."

Oh no. His shirt is in my hand. It's not on him.

Don't look Elie, don't look! Don't look!

Too late.

I felt my face heat up, and Haru blinked at few times. The boy is hot!

"Maybe you should take your pants off, too." Musica commented.

I laughed really hard, I almost teared.

Haru narrowed his eyes and went to face Musica.

"You wanna piece of this!"

(A/N: I imagine Haru swinging his hips ans singing, "I like to move it, move it!")

"Pervert! I'm straight!"

"What! Hey, in your dreams!"

Watched them fight, with a look of pity... mixed with happiness. That feeling was so foreign to me now. But it was mostly pity. Amused pity.

I managed to change into Haru's shirt, with out them seeing more than they were supposed to. I hugged myself, Haru's scent still lingered on his shirt.

How things had changed.

"Stop it!" I finally yelled. Their job was done, anyway.

They stopped punching each other long enough to see my tonfa blasters in hand... and the fact that Haru's shirt barely covered my underwear, with my arms up in the air like that. They had polka dots in seven different colors. They stared long enough to count.

Boys can be such...pigs.

* * *

**I know you guys will kill me for ending this chapter here, but I have a mixture of inspiration, and writer's block. I think my muse is dead. **

**Ja ne. **


End file.
